I Still Love You
by Kunoichi-of the-Leaf
Summary: He never noticed her, never praised her or regarded her. She always loved him, he didn't love her back. What will happen when she doesn't make it? SasukexSakura NejixTenten minor ShikamaruxIno and NarutoxHinata


_**Hello!!!!! - KunoichioftheLeaf here with my first ever and probably only angst fic! You don't know how much it pained me to write this. Ok well here goes, please no flames!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…that's it.**_

Always. She always loved him. Why couldn't he see that? Why was he so engrossed in becoming the best? Why did he never acknowledge her? She only wanted to become close to him; he always pushed her away, acting cold and stoic. He never realized how much he was hurting her.

_Why won't he love me?_

She always annoyed him. She never really understood how he really felt; what his purpose was. She thought she did. But she didn't.

_Why can't she see I don't need her?_

They went on a mission, along with two other kunoichi, to retrieve a scroll from an enemy ninja troop. It was an S-rank mission, requiring them to don their Anbu uniforms. Hinata was happily married to Naruto and Ino had just gotten engaged to Shikamaru. Sakura and Tenten were the odd ones out; the black sheep.

_Should I have told him how I felt?_

A little while later, they ran into the enemy ninja. They were powerful, but they could fight them off. Or so they thought.

_Blood. All I see is my blood._

"Tsunade-sama! What happened?" Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru rushed into the Hokage's office where they had been summoned to. The Hokage looked up from her desk with a serious and worried expression.

"I have some bad news," she said gravely while looking up at the four esteemed shinobi. "It is about your teammates, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten."

The four stood, only two of them rigidly still.

"As you know, they had an S-rank mission. While on this mission, they ran into the enemy ninja. Two of them are fine. The other two are in critical condition and might not survive," she announced.

The silence was deafening. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop.

Shikamaru and Naruto sucked in their breathes as Tsunade continued to be silent.

"So…" Naruto dared to say. "Who's safe?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. When she opened them, she said, "Don't worry, Hinata and Ino are safe. They suffered injuries, but will definitely make it. You can go visit them in the infirmary."

Shikamaru and Naruto sighed in relief. They bowed and raced off to their loved ones.

Neji and Sasuke bowed and were about to leave until Tsunade said, "Neji, Sasuke, wait."

The two lined up once again in front of the Hokage's desk as she inspected both of them closely.

They stood there for about ten minutes until Neji said, "Hokage-sama, if there is nothing you wish to say, I will be leaving now. I have to train."

Sasuke nodded. "I as well."

Tsunade looked at them both with confusion. "Train? Don't you wish to go check up on your teammates?"

Neji and Sasuke both shook their heads.

"Let me ask you two something," Tsunade said. "Don't you two feel anything for your teammates Sakura and Tenten?"

Both Sasuke and Neji stood their, faces straight as ever.

At getting no response, Tsunade turned to each of them. "Neji," she said. "What is Tenten to you?"

The Hyuuga responded impassively. "Tenten-san is a teammate and sparring partner as well as an adequate kunoichi."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Hai."

"Sasuke," she turned to the Uchiha. "What is Sakura to you?"

The Uchiha responded just as unemotionally as Neji. "Sakura-san is also just a teammate. She is a sufficient medic-nin."

The Fifth Hokage looked at both of her ninja with a feeling of disappointment.

"If that is all you think of them, then it would be best for you to just leave," she said coldly. "You may go now."

The two prodigies nodded and turned on their heels.

_I do not love her._

Tenten and Sakura were lying in twin hospital beds. They had heard everything Sasuke and Neji had said.

A single tear flowed down each of their cheeks.

Tenten looked over to Sakura and nodded.

They rang the bell and asked for paper a pencil. They wrote a note to their loved ones.

Then…

Sakura reached over and pulled a plug.

_My life has no more meaning._

The machine that read Sakura's and Tenten's hearts suddenly stopped.

The long, piercing beeping sound engulfed the hospital room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called from beside the two kunoichi's beds.

The Fifth Hokage ran over to them and checked their pulses.

"No…no…" she cried. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"They're gone."

_At least I'm in a better place. I'll see you again…someday…_

The day of Sakura's and Tenten's funerals was a sad, morbid one.

"…they were a big part of this village and will be greatly missed," Tsuande said while trying to hold back her tears, but no such luck.

Hinata was crying into Naruto's shoulder and Ino was crying into Shikamaru's. The entire village was showing its remorse.

Except for two ninja. They were not even there. They were not training. They were in their apartments reading separate pieces of paper…and crying.

_I'll always love you._

_**Oh my gosh! Tear tear. That was so painful for me to write!!! Sorry for the suckish ending. Oh. By the way, if you're wondering what Neji and Sasuke were reading at the end, here it is.**_

Sakura's note to Sasuke:

_My dearest Sasuke,_

_This is the last I'll ever annoy you, I promise. I'm writing a letter to you because I know all of what you said in Tsunade-sama's office. I'm sorry you don't think I'm strong enough. I'm sorry for nagging you all those years. I hope you fulfill your dream of rebuilding the Uchiha clan. Your wife will be lucky. I wish you the best of luck. Take care of Naruto for me._

_Love always, Sakura_

_P.S. Don't forget me._

Tenten's note to Neji;

_My beloved Neji,_

_I love you. I know I've said that a lot and I know you don't love me back…and probably never will, but I just wanted to say that again before I never see you again. So I'm an "adequate" kunoichi, huh? Figures you wouldn't see how I've improved. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for you. I hope you fulfill your dream of becoming clan leader and get rid of your curse mark. Maybe someday you'll find someone that you love. I hope that you live happily with her. Take care of Hinata and Lee for me. Once again, know that I love you._

_Love, Tenten_

_P.S. I love you. _

_**So yeah, well hopefully that's the last time I'll write angst. It's painful to write let me just say. I think I did a pretty good job…you decide!**_

_**Please don't forget to review!!! Thank you! **_


End file.
